Carlton’s Multiverse Adventure
by Narutofan1227
Summary: Carlton Just a Teen the same a everyone until one fateful night.


Multi-crossover.

(Cape Town)

In down look part of the Suburb in delft. A teen laying in bed he had black curly hair,brown eyes and skinny body structure. It was a stormy night it was quiet until.

I'm so bored. Said the boy now named Carlton Bailey. Ahhh let just play Xbox. Said the teen. He stood up from his bed and went to the gaming console and hit the on button , insert his favorite game disk naruto shippuden vs Dragonball super. He played for a few hours until he heard a loud clap. Going to the blinds he saw that a storm was picking up. Going back to console he played for a while. Until he saw a flash a bolt of lightening hit the electric lines before he could get up off his bed the electric surge went straight through the gaming console. A lighting bolt hit him in the chest and he flew into the wall.

(3 months later)

In a hospital lays Carlton he slowly opens his eyes. Where am I. Said the teen. Looking over his shoulder he saw his parents and sister were looking at him in shock. What

said Carlton. We thought you died. Said his sister Carlen. Why would I be dead? Said Carlton confused. We couldn't keep you in life support so the doctor pulled the plug. Said Delmare shocked. How long have I been out? Asked Carlton. Looking at her son Delmare said 3 months. 3...MONTHS! Said Carlton Shocked out of his mind. Last thing I remember is Being struck by lightning. How do you feel asked his father. Actually I feel even better then I did before. Getting off the bed the first thing he noticed was he was taller. Wow I'm taller. I just got one question when can we go home? Asked the teen. The doctor said he will have to do a few tests first before you can go. Ok I'm fine with that.

(A while later)

Ahhh it good to be up I feel amazing. Said Carlton. Then a loud sound was heard. And a little hungry I guess. He said embarrassed. Ok what you want to eat? Asked Delmare. I feel like KFC. Ok let's go.

(At KFC)

What would you like? asked The waitress. I would like 3 buckets please. Ok coming right up. They waited for there meal and sat down. While they waited for there for he asked what happened while he was in a coma. They ate and talked. After they ate they went to the car and drove home.

(Home night time)

Carlton was laying in bed thinking what could have changed. While he was thinking he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Mindscape)

Opening his eyes he saw he was in a sewer. Why am I in a sewer? He asked himself. Come Closer. said a voice. He followed the voice until the came to a large gate. I see your my master. Said the voice behind the gate. Who are you? Said Carlton. The maker of the voice stepped into the light so he could see. It was a giant ten-tailed wolf.

Wow. Said Carlton surprised.

Let me change into something more your size master. The wolf started to shrink. What's happening. I'm changing my form. after the transformation Carlton was shocked to what stood before him. A women in her twenties , she had sliver long hair, body that looked like it was made by Kami herself. EE-boobs, bubble ass and luscious legs. Do you like what you see master? Asked the goddess. Carlton could feel his "friend" trying to escape his "cage". To make things worse she was naked like the day she was born. For a sixteen year old you sure have a big package. What is your name? Asked the teen. You should know you always imagined us fighting together and other things. Said the sexy goddess. ...Aniki! Said Carlton. Ding ding got on your first try master. Said Aniki

Wait is this real or am I dreaming? This Is real master. Said Aniki. So if I have you in me does that mean.. Yes Master you got all the power you imagined you had Oh really. He said with a grin. Closing his eyes, bent his legs, and his hands near his hips. Ahhhh. He started. The water under his feet started to ripple. His eyes started to flash from brown to blue , his hair sprang up and flashed golden and black and then. AAAHHH! He shout. A bright flash of light covered the sewer. The light started fading,And Carlton stood in the middle of the sewer his hair was still curly but now golden,and a golden aura around his body. Wow I really can turn super Saiyan this incredible!

Glad you like it master. I would like to how strong I am? You are are as strong as you always imagined you are. Thanks for all the power Aniki but I have to go. Ok master. Oh wait before I forget. This is for you Aniki. He pulled up his sleeve and shirt blue flames appeared on his finger tips with kanji symbols. He pushed his hand against the seal on his stomach. He opened the seal. Once he did that the lock on the gate that held Aniki unlocked. He spread his arms and the gate opened and then...THANK YOU MASTER. yelled the wolf girl. She jumped on her master and kissed him over and saying thank. No problem it's least I could do for all this power you have given me. Ok Aniki got 2 Go bye. Bye master.

(Morning)

CARLTON!! Yelled a very angry mother. Get up its 6:15 get dressed for school. I'm up mommy said Carlton already dressed in his grey school pants,white shirt,navy blue pullover and tie with a blazer and black Buccaneers on. Oh sorry. Said his mother. It's ok mommy. Is Carlen going to school? No she's sick. Ok said Carlton. After a few minutes a car came into view in the drive way. "Honk" bye mommy. Ok enjoy school. Ok. Walking out the door and out the gate. Opening the car door he look in and saw his driver Jo-Ann Goliath. Carlton! She said shock. Yes he said I thought..

I was died nope I'm very alive. How? She asked I'll tell you on the way to school. Ok she said. Where is anglie and jade. They sick she answered. Ok he said. So what happened in this 3 months. He asked her well after we heard what happen jade got sad she didn't have any one to talk to anyone and anglie really missed you. Aww tell them I miss them too. After a few minutes of talking. Hey Jo-Ann. Greeted Carlton. Carlton! Said Jo-Ann shocked. Surprised to see me? Said Carlton as he got into the car. Where's Carlen she asked.

(At school)

Bye Jo-ann said Carlton Bye Carlton said Jo-Ann. Walking into the gate Carlton could see everyone looking at him when he came to his friends Joshua Jacobs,Adrian Stevens,and Jesse de cock. Hey said Carlton. Bru we thought you died. Nope turns out I'm not dead. Ok how do you feel being back after 3 months. Well I feel stronger then ever. He said with a grin on his face. "RINGG" well better get to my line. He made his way to his line. Where he bumped in someone. Hey there. I only know one person who says that! Aqeelah? Said Carlton. Without thinking Carlton hugged her. Wow what's that all about? She asked

(Few minutes later)

I pledge! Said the prefect.

I would like to call Carlton to the front said principle Verona.

He came to the front to where they called him. Carlton we would like to say welcome back and we hope your full recovered from the accident. She asked. I am fully recovered. That's good and we hope your ok. Going Back to his seat And started to work.

(First break)

At the aftercare kitchen Carlton walk to his three friends that were playing table tennis. Hey guy. He greeted. Sup,awe,hey. They answered. Carlton stood and watched them play for a bit until. Mind if I play? Asked Carlton. Ok Jesse said handing him the bat.

He stood in position and served the ball, Joshua swung with a back hand. And hit the ball in Carlton's direction. But Carlton had a smirk on his face. He flashed his sharingan and used its power to know where the ball will go. And deactivated it. With a big smirk on face he smashed the ball with as much spin he could give. The ball slammed on the table and span uncontrollably on one spot until. Wohoo!The ball shot forward to Joshua the ball was to fast for him to react and that made Carlton win the match. Yes I won. How did you do that? I don't know I just reacted.

Really?! Yea he said pretending to be shocked. Few moments later. (Ring) guess I have to go.

The rest of the school day was plain and so on but Carlton was doing his best to not fall asleep

(After School)

Carlton was sitting on his phone with his earphones in listening to D rose by lil pump. Nodding his head to the beat. Out of nowhere he felt ill intent he turned his head to the outer gate and saw his friend Asheeqah arguing with her boyfriend. Until he say the boy lifting his hand. Carlton didn't need Sharingan to know what was going to happen next. He focused and drew on the speed force but canceled out the Lightning, everything started to move in slow motion.

He stood up ran to the gate vibrated through the gate , speed sledded over the on coming car , landed in front of Asheeqah and grabbed the boys wrist before it could make contact with her face. Carlton! Asheeqah said shocked. Why would you hit a girl who the fuck do you think you are?! Carlton said in anger. Leave you got nothing to do with this!

Said the now angry boyfriend. I don't think so said Carlton. I..said...LEAVE. Yelled the boy while try to sock Carlton in the jaw but he side stepped , pulled his arm towards him and kneed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees holding his stomach and spat out blood. That should teach you not to try and hurt one of my friends said Carlton with a smirk. Come on Asheeqah you don't need this asshole. She walked with him to side of the road. Carlton felt the now Ex-boyfriend stand to his feet grabbed a knife out of his pocket and try to strike. Before he could purse him with the knife he moved to the side and grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. Attack while your opponent's back I turn that is so shameful. He socked him in the face and knocked him out. He and Asheeqah crossed the road to their school. When they got inside the gate. Carlton how did you get to me so fast? She asked I went to Bojos until I heard you to yelling I came to see and saw he was about to hit you so I had to intervene. He lied. Ok thank you she said giving him a hug. No problem he said but just don't hang out with him anymore. Don't worry I'm done with him. She answered. Ok..looks like my driver is here bye he greeted. Bye she greeted back. He got in the car and drove.

(Car)

Afternoon Jo-Ann he greeted until he saw something he could only imagine. Afternooon Carlton. She greeted sexually.

She was wear black tights with white white crop top with the words "crazy bitch"on and a pair of full black Nike Airmax. Ready for round 2 she asked. Hell ya. Answered.

(At home)

I'm home. Yelled Carlton hello Carlton said his mom he heard a honk outside and saw his father outside opening the door he saw his father calling him. Yes he said

I'm going to go play lotto want to come with? He asked ok he answered. Getting in the car and drove.

(Store)

After getting to the store . Daddy? Yes answered his father.

Can I choose the numbers please. Ok just this once. Yes thank you daddy he said with a grin on his face. After getting out of the car and checking if anyone was looking he closed his eyes. "Sharingan" his eyes shot open. Ok guess it's time I test it out he said while pouring chakra into his eyes it started to spin then to the shape of a pinwheel with 6 sharp points. Ok the mangekyo Sharingan lets see what it can do. He said with a smirk. "Amakriyatu" he whispered. He got a glimpse into the future after he was done he deactivated his eyes. Turning back to his brown iris. Ok daddy the numbers I choose is 2 , 45 , 34 , 12 , 56 , 4 , and the bonus ball is going to be 17. Ok got the ticket you feel lucky? Yes I do. He said with a big smirk on his face.

(Later that night)

WE WON yelled a very shocked woman. Yes we won 400 million rand mommy. Said Carlton I guess I'm really lucky.

(Later that night)

What a great day. Said Carlton with a smirk on his face. Master can you come in your mindscape. I'll be right there Aniki he said siting up and going into a mediative position.

(Mindscape)

Aniki? Asked Carlton. Master I got a few friends that would like to meet you. Said Aniki. She turned around to show 5 men but weird thing is Carlton knew who they were. Son Goku , Vegeta , Naruto , Sasuke, Flash ? He said shocked

Guess you didn't expect up huh. Said goku. Not really why are here? He asked. We are here to give you all our knowledge and power. Really?

Carlton asked yes we see that you are worthy of our power and being our heir. Vegeta said thank you all so much i will use your powers to protect those precious to me. Said Carlton. Good and good luck. All 5 Heroes up a hand on Carlton and started to turn into energy. And absorbed into Carlton's body. In a bright flash. After the light faded Carlton stood in front of Aniki. Fools he said. I'm going to use this power how I want. Hey Aniki? Asked the hero. Yes master? Answered The beauty. Let's have some fun. He slammed his lips onto hers shocked at first but she started kissing back. Master. she moaned. Yes Aniki? Asked Carlton take me please master take me now! As you wish he replied he grab her and created a bed and threw her onto it. He spread her legs and brought his head down and started licking her clit. Aww master yes lick my pussy. She moaned. Master I'm Cumming! She screamed. Her juices went all on Carlton's face. Yummy he said. Your turn master. She said he sat down on the bed and enjoyed his blowjob. Your tongue is amazing Aniki I'm cumming. He shot his load in her mouth down her throat . Time for the main course. He positioned himself between us her legs. Ready? He asked yes master fuck me like the slut I am. She begged. Alright you asked for it. He slammed into her. Ahh yes your cock is so big master it's going to tear me in half. In pulled in and out until. I'm cumming master. Me too.

ANIKI! He yelled.

MASTER!

she yelled. That was amazing Aniki. Yes master it was I'm so tired. Rest I'll see you later.

(4 days later)

Vrrrrrrr...shoo. What's was that asked Joshua. Until they saw a car full up at their school. It was a gun metal grey, nissian skyline R35. The car parked and switched off. The passenger door opened. Carlen stepped out wearing black good American jeans,a small white supreme T-shirt. With a off-white white jacket and a pair white storm old skool vans. No Way asked a shocked Jesse. Out of the driver seat came Carlton wearing Black skinny jeans White supreme top and denim thrasher jacket with black and white storm old skool vans.

"Beep beep". Carlton locks his car. He walks into school with his sister. Greets his friends. Hey guys. he greeted. Bra off-white, supreme , thrasher and storm vans. How could get all this. We won the lotto. really? Yes really! He said he was going to to say something else until his phone rang and he pulled out his iPhone 7 hello he answered. Carlton it me Asheeqah Triston kidnapped me i don't know where I am help! Calm down l'll come get you. I guess I have no choice. Closing his eyes and focusing until. Got her said Carlton. He didn't care about his secret anymore so he pulled on the speed force and ran as fast as he could breaking the sound barrier on his first step. Oh my God. What the hell was that. Asked a shocked Jesee

(On the road)

Carlton was running as fast as he could well not really he didn't want to break the space-time barrier. So he ran at supersonic. Almost there. The pushed himself until. Carlton!

Asheeqah I'm here. What do you want with her. It's your fault now that she broke up with me no girl wants me. That's not my problem asshole. Carlton said. Oh really Tristan said with a smirk while pulling out a gun putting it to her head he was about to pull the trigger when looked in his hand and saw that the gun was gone! Where's my gun. You looking for this asked Carlton while twirling the gun in his hand. Give my gun back. No but how about this. Carlton activated his mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tsukiyomi" he said while looking into his eyes.

(tsukiyomi world)

Where am I. Asked Tristan. Welcome to my world here I control everything in here I am God.

I'm going to torcher you for 30 days in here so get ready. He said with a sinister smile on his face.

(Outside)

Tristan fell over with his eyed rolled back. Asshole called Carlton lets go to school Carlton said to Asheeqah offering his hand and am she took it . Before we go she's said. And gave him a kiss. that's for saving. Ok no problem. Hold onto me. She did as she was told then in a silver flash they were gone.

(At school)

Carlton and Asheeqah appeared in a flash. Asheeqah! said a relieved Aqeelah. I'm ok thanks to Carlton. Said a thankful Asheeqah. It was a please to kick the asshole's ass. Said our hero. Thank you again. No need the thank me. Carlton we didn't know you had powers. Asked Jesse shocked. Ya I got them when i got stuck by lightning. He answered. But now I have to go. He said. Why asked Aqeelah. Cause I'm not fully in control of my powers so I'm going for a training trip for a few months. But don't worry I'll be back. He insured. Do you really have to leave asked Asheeqah. Yes I do but don't worry I be back in a flash he said before disappearing in a silver flash

(Naruto universe)

Carlton appeared on the hokage monument,standing on the Fifth hokage's head. Well let's see where i am. Said Carlton. He looks around and sees Naruto fighting Pain but his hands and feet are pierced into the ground by chakra rods. Hinata was standing over him to protect him. Looks like it's time for me to show myself said Carlton with a devilish smirk.

(Battle)

It's over. Said Pain Time to die. Never,I never give up! Said Naruto

Then perish. No I won't let you hurt him! Hinata said seriously. Then you will perish too. He brought his rod up and strikes it down, before he could pierce hinata. I don't think so! A flying kick hit pain straight in the face. Sent him flying into a bolder destroying it. Hinata looked at the man that saved her life. He wore black ninja sandals, silver gi -pants with black belt, he had a black undershirt and sliver short sleeved gi-top with the kanji for dragon on the back.

You ok? he asked. Yes but who are you? Asked hinata. Names Carlton nice to meet ya. He answered. He went over to Naruto bent down. Let me help ya there. He offered Gripping the rod he yaked it out of his hands. Agh! Naruto grinned his teeth in pain. His hand started to heal. Thanks. said Naruto. No problem. Getting up Naruto stepped but his legs gave in and he fell forward but before he could reach the ground Carlton caught him. Easy there man here take this he said taking out a green bean from his pocket. What is it? Asked Naruto it's a senzu bean it will give you back your strength and energy. He answered. Naruto took the bean and ate it. Wow! He said surprised. I feel like I got all my energy back and then some! That's cause you did. Said Carlton

NARUTO UZUMAKI yelled Pain in anger. Well looks like this guy won't go down with out a fight. Said Carlton Getting in a fighting stance. While Naruto got in a stance of his own. Pain attacked immediately. He went straight for Naruto. He aimed punched for his face. But just in time leaned his head to the side, Pain's punch passed his face. Carlton saw a opening and went for it he nailed Pain right I'm the jaw. He land a few feet away. You think that will stop me. He taunted. Guess it's time to get serious. Naruto said gathering natural Chakra after a few moments orange marks stared to cover his outer eyes with his iris turning to oval shape. Back into sage mode. Said Naruto grinning. Well let's give this a try. Carlton focused for a moment until. KIO-KEN! yelled Carlton. Red aura burst to life around his body. Ready Naruto? Asked Carlton. Ready! he replied.

He and Naruto sped at Pain. Naruto through a punch but he missed. Carlton kneed him in the stomach. Naruto added and round house kick square in the face. Sent him flying. Carlton fazed out and appeared in front of Pain and knocked in to the air. Shadow clone Jutsu! Naruto yelled 3 clones appeared. One clone went straight at pain but he was quickly beaten. Naruto had a shuriken made of wind in his hand.

Let's end this KIO-KEN TIMES 10!yelled Carlton he cupped his hand to his side. Ka Ma Ha Ma he chanted a blue ball of light started to appear and get bigger in his hands. Wind style: rasenshuriken yelled Naruto as he threw the shuriken at Pain. As the attack was about to hit Pain.

HAAAAA! Yelled Carlton pushing his hands forward unleashing a powerful wave a energy. The beam of energy made contact with the shuriken. And a massive explosion covered the entire battlefield. When the smoke cleared Carlton and Naruto stood in the center of the field but pain was no where to be seen. We did it Naruto! Carlton said. Ya we did thanks for the help if it wasn't for you I would be dead. Naruto gave his thanks. No problem I just couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Said Carlton thanks anyway. No problem go get the real one. Right! Naruto said while sprinting off.

(In the village)

Carlton walked Through the destroyed village until he saw a girl with pink hair healing a old lady a with healing justu but she was struggling. Hey Carlton called. Need some help? He asked. She looked at the boy surprised. Please I'm you can. She asked he put his hands on hers and pushed his chakra through her. While he did that the green glow over there hands got brighter. It's working she said shocked.

While the worked the old lady started to de age. Wow she's de aging. She does that but thank you for helping. She said. Only trying to help I'm Carlton by the way. He greeted. I'm Sakura Haruno. She said.

(In the forest)

Naruto was walking out of the forest until he saw the whole village waiting for him. NARUTO Lee yelled Tackling into the ground. Your ok Lee Said relived. Ya Lee I'm ok. Naruto said with one of his signature smiles. Then everyone came into a group hug. Sakura came from the crowed looking angry. Naruto started get scared. He gave a smile but she punched him on the head. Agh! He said before he could ask why she grab him and gave him a hug. Don't do that again. She said. Don't worry I won't. He promised. They smiled together.

(In the distance)

Carlton smiled and disappeared in a silver flash.

(Few weeks later)

What do you mean Sai quit the team! Asked Naruto shocked. Ya I know and we got a new teammate. Said Sakura Who? He asked. I don't know we suppose to meet him at the hokage's office. Said Sakura. Him? Said Naruto walking to the hokage's office.

(Hokage's office)

"Knock knock" someone knocked on the door. Come in said Tsunade.

Naruto , Sakura and Kakashi walked in. I guess you know why you are here. Said Tsunade A new teammate? Yes said Tsunade. Who is it granny? That would be me. a voice said behind them. They turned around Naruto and Sakura were shocked who it was. You! Said Naruto and Sakura. I guess you already know each other. Asked the hokage. Ya he helped against Pain. He said ya and he helped me heal you lady Tsunade. Said Sakura So he was the massive power we felt with you. Said Kakashi Ya, names Carlton he greeted. He will be your new teammate since Sai quit. Said the big bust blonde. But if you think I'm here to replace your friend Sasuke Uchiha I'm not. He said assured. Ok I trust you said Naruto shocking his his team. What! They said. He helped me against Pain I trust him. He said showing his hand. Carlton shook his hand with a smile. Thanks no problem he said. That will be all said Tsunade.

(Outside)

Hey Carlton? Called Kakashi. Yes Kakashi Sensei asked Carlton I'm going to testing your strength against me be sure to meet me at Training ground 7 ok. Sure thing Sensei he said Kakashi disappeared in a body flicker of leaves. The group was walking quietly until. Grrrrr. What was that asked Carlton I guess I'm hungry anybody up for ichiraku Ramen? Asked Naruto I could eat said Carlton. Not me I have to head back to the hospital I'll see you later. She ran off. Ok looks like it just me and you I know where ichiraku is how about a little race if I win you pay for the ramen if you win i pay what you say. Your on! Naruto said excitedly ok ready he said getting in a crouching position. Go! They ran off. Naruto jumped onto a nearby building jumping roof to roof. Carlton jumped stayed on the ground to give naruto a advantage since he knew if wanted to he could win this race. Once they got close to ichiraku's Naruto pushed as much chakra into his legs and sped off leaving Carlton behind. See ya at ichiraku yelled Naruto

(Ichiraku ramen)

Yes, first guess I'm not paying. Said Naruto Took you long enough. Said a voice coming from behind him. He turned a round and saw Carlton leaning against the wall. No way how did you get here before me!Asked Naruto I took a shortcut. He smirked. Guess I'm paying he said looking at his Gama-chan almost empty. Don't worry I'm paying said Carlton. What! I thought you said...

Let me pay I all ready have more money then I know what to do. He said. Thanks Naruto put his wallet away. Now let's order

(Later that night)

Carlton was busy meditating in the middle of the forest but felt like he was being watched. You can come out I know your there. He said out of the ground came a man wearing a orange mask and black rob with red clouds. So you knew was watching you. Said the masked man. Ya I know since you followed me here. Said Carlton opening his eyes and standing up. What do you want. Asked Carlton seriously. I saw what you did to Pain. He answered. So? Carlton questioned

With that power you should join the akutski you could be a valuable member. He offered. No thanks I don't need world domination at the moment he joked. Then...Die. He ran at Carlton. With a kick to his side but Carlton side stepped it. Then a punch to the head but he missed again, he tried it again but still no hit. Stay still he said frustrated. Uhhh no. Carlton said with a smirk. Then take this. He said making hand signs. Fire style: Fireball Jutsu! He spat out a massive fireball aimed at Carlton.

Carlton smirked he focused ki into fist and Spirit Shot! He shot a invisible force at the fireball putting out its flames. Give up Carlton said

You have won this time but I get you next time. He promised. Whatever. Carlton said and started walking out the forest to his apartment.

(Apartment)

Carlton Got home unlocked the door and stepped inside. The apartment was big but it wasn't small either. It had a living room with custom made furniture, a 30 inch wall mounted flat screen tv.

Xbox one and PS4 with every game you can think of. Fiber optic wifi.

A designer kitchen that was fully stocked and Master bedroom

It's good to be home he said as he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

(Morning)

"Beep Beep" he smashed the alarm clock into pieces. Stupid alarm clock he said. Since I'm awake guess I should get up. He got up and went to the shower. Getting in the shower and turning the water on. After the shower Carlton got dressed in black ANBU pants with black shinobi sandals and sleeveless black top with black long trench coat. His customized his head band to fit as a belt buckle. He looked himself in the mirror. Not bad if do say so myself. He said looking at his watch he saw it was almost time. Ok time to leave he opened the door closed and sealed the key away. And walked to the training field.

(Training field 7)

Carlton arrived at the training ground and saw Naruto and Sakura waiting for him. Hey guys. He greeted hey Carlton they greeted. Since Kakashi Sensei is not here yet want to talk? Asked Sakura

Hey Carlton? Called Naruto

Yes Naruto. Carlton replied that move you used with the red aura what was that. He asked that is the Kio-Ken it allow the user to multiply he or her power incredible heights.

Can you show us. Sakura asked.

I would but if do all the ANBU here the moment I do. Said Carlton really? Asked Naruto Yes really.he replied They spoke for the next two hours having a few laughs here and there until Kakashi appeared in a leaf body flicker. Yo he greeted. Your way past last what happen got stuck on the road of life? He asked with a smirk. Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment until. Let's get your test over-with you have to get this bell from me at all costs got it. Ya got it. He said you got 3 hours GO! He said. Carlton rushed Kakashi at Jonin level speed. Kakashi was shock. Carlton went for a punch to his stomach but Kakashi dodged it at the last second. Wow his fast! He examined. Guess I have no choice.he said while lifting his headband showing his sharingan. Getting serious are we. He said

Carlton did a few hand signs " Fire style: dragon flame bombs. Two massive fire dragons went at Kakashi but before it could hit Earth style: Earth dome. A dome of rock formed around him. How aboubt we end this in one move asked Carlton. Kakashi did a few hand signs and his an got covered in lightning. Carlton smirked he channeled wind chakra in the fist and a vortex appeared around his arm. They ran at each other at blinding speed. Until they met in the middle.

Lightning blade! Yelled Kakashi.

Vortex fist! Yelled Carlton

Their attacks met with a explosive boom. They fought for domination. Kakashi had the upper hand pushing Carlton back until. HAAA! Carlton yelled a clear aura appeared around him. Carlton pushed his attack into kakashi. Sending him flying into a tree. Naruto and Sakura went to there Sensei. Sensei you ok! Asked Sakura scared. Ya I'm ok he just caught me off guard. Looks like you lose you don't have the bells Kakashi smirked under his mask. Are you sure? Carlton smirked this time. Kakashi looked on his belt and saw the Bells were gone. How! He asked

Easy he said ex spelled. What! Said Kakashi shocked. Turning around and saw Carlton leaning against A tree. Looking for this he said with a smirk. How? Asked Kakashi. While my clone's and your attacks met I snatched the bells while you were not paying attention. He said shocking them. Ok I guess you win welcome to team 7. Said Kakashi.

(Next day)

What! Naruto screamed. Ya I know Naruto I don't believe it either. Said Kiba. Donzo's hokage I can't believe it. Said Kakashi. And his first act as hokage is to make Sasuke a rouge ninja. Said Kiba

No I won't let him do that I'm going to talk to Donzo and see if I can change his mind. Said Naruto walking off. No Naruto cool your head it just what Donzo wants he wants you to come yelling and screaming. Said Kakashi. But even if you want to go to Donzo you can't he left the village to the kage summit. I don't care I have to go. Said Naruto

Then l will go with you said Carlton shocking them. Why asked Naruto cause I know how you feel over Sasuke. Said Carlton. Fine I'll take you ok said Kakashi really Kakashi you think that's wise. Ask Yamato yes Yamato I do. Said Kakashi then I'm going too said Yamato you two better get ready we are leaving in 10 minutes got that.

Hai they replied.

(10 minutes later)

Kakashi and Yamato were waiting for Naruto and Carlton. Where are they. We here! Yelled Naruto running with Carlton not far behind him. Ok you ready asked Kakashi

Yes they said. Wait Carlton wears your bag asked Naruto Carlton rolled up his sleeve to show a kanji seal on his arm. What's that asked Naruto it's a storage seal it always me to seal anything I need into it without slowing myself down. He explained. Really cool. Said Naruto well let's go said Kakashi.

(Land of iron)

The land of iron was a place were it constantly snowed Naruto , Kakashi ,and Yamato were wearing coats while Carlton didn't seem bothered by it. Hey Carlton aren't you getting cold ask Naruto not really when we got into the land of iron I started channeling fire chakra through my body. Said Carlton smart said Kakashi .

(A while later)

Walking through a clearing they found saw a huge buff man and 2 teens walking behind him. Don't you know that the kage summit is about to begin. Said the ruikage.

We know lord ruikage we came to ask for a favor. Said Kakashi. A favor? Asked Naruto stepped forward Sasuke Uchiha I want to you cancel his execution. Said Naruto. Your asking me to cancel his execution but you don't know what he has done your a fool. Said Ay. You can make fun of me all you want but you don't talk that way about Sasuke! Said Naruto he made a fist and took a fighting stance. You will regret making a fist in front of the ruikage. Said Ay

(After fight)

Naruto was on his knees patting. Was that all you had and you think you can change my mind I don't think so your more of a fool then I thought said Ay turning around. Naruto was about to stand up until Carlton stepped forward. I don't like you talking to my friend like that. He said he is a fool and so are you if you think you can fight me too. Said Ay they say your the fast there is I want to test that? Said Carlton. You really think you can beat me in speed kid ? Asked Ay

Ya I know I can beat you he said with a smirk. Then let's see what you can do. Ay said while blue lighting sparked around him.

Carlton smirked with silver lighting sparking in his eyes. Carlton ran in a burst of pure speed before Ay knew what happened he was buried in trees. Wow how is he so fast! Asked Cee shocked

Silver lighting danced around Carlton. that's for Naruto said Carlton. HAAAA! Screamed Ay the trees bursted off him he looked at Carlton in pure rage. Carlton smirked and ran at Ay in burst of speed with a trail of silver lightning behind him and Ay ran at him with all the speed he muter. But for Carlton he was running in slow motion thanks to the speed force.

LARIET! Yelled Ay

SONIC PUNCH! Yelled Carlton

Their attacks met in sonic boom.They both were pushing each other to their limit. Until they both were exploded in opposite direction. Looks like we are evenly matched in speed lord ruikage. How are you so fast? Asked Ay shocked. It's my Bloodline. Said Carlton. Ay I want you to please think of what Naruto said please.

I will cause your a worth opponent. Said Ay in respect turning around and walking off.

(The next day)

Naruto and Carlton were walking in the forest. Are you sure you want to do this Naruto asked Carlton he looked at Naruto in concern. Yes I do so are you with me or not. Asked Naruto I'm with you said Carlton then let's go

(At the bridge)

Kakashi and Sasuke standing across from each other. I'm going to stop you at all costs. Said Kakashi while pulling up his headband showing his sharingan.

Sakura was standing in the distance with a poisoned Kunai in her hands. Sakura what are you doing thought Kakashi I will stop Sasuke I WILL. Sakura thought while running at Sasuke she went to strike but she stopped a inch from sasuke's back. Why can't I do it. Asked Sakura. Sasuke felt someone behind him he tried to hit Sakura with a chidori but Naruto got her out of the way on last second and Carlton was holding Sasuke's wrist. I don't think so said Carlton. Sasuke tried to slash Carlton with his sword but Carlton. Jumped back. So what happened to Sai and who is this guy. Said Sasuke. Names Carlton new member of team 7. Then you will die if you get in my way. Said Sasuke. Naruto ran at Sasuke with a rasegan in hand while Sasuke did the same with a chidori.

RASENGAN Yelled Naruto

CHIDORI Yelled Sasuke

There attacks met but they were evenly matched and were pushed away from each other. They stood up and looked at each other. What do you want with me! Asked Sasuke I already told you we're friends. Said Naruto seriously.

Until a vortex appeared and a masked man appeared. You said Carlton. Sasuke we need to leave. Said tobi. In a vortex they disappeared. I guess I we won't see the last of them so let's go.

(2 days later)

The group got back to the village.

It's so good to be home said Carlton they heard someone calling behind them it was shizune. Hey guys lady Tsunade she is awake! She said shocking them. Really asked Sakura yes replied shizune

Let's go see her.

(A few minutes later)

At the hokage's office the team walked in. Glad you could come said Tsunade. Glad your up lady Tsunade. Said Sakura let's skip the greetings I called you here to tell You have a mission. She said

Ok what is it asked Naruto

You , guy, and Yamato are going to turtle island to wear you will find the killer bee the eight tails vessel.

Said Tsunade ok we are on it granny said Naruto I got a mission for you too Carlton. What is it. He asked. The nideshico village want to see you. She said ok who is going with me he asked. Nobody they only allowed you to enter their village. She said ok I guess I'm going alone. When do I leave he asked immediately she replied

Ok I guess I'll see you guys later bye.

(Carlton's apartment)

I guess I have to pack somethings he put a few dozen Kunai and Shuriken and some food and water. I guess that will do. Time to go

(Village gate)

Carlton was standing in front of the gate "guess it's time to go" he ran off.

(3 days later)

Carlton arrived at the village gate

Who goes there asked the two female guards. I come I peace my name is Carlton Bailey I was sent her on a mission. He said Oh sorry Please forgive us a lot of people try to sneak in our village. Said the guard. It's ok you are just doing your job he assured. Please follow us. Ok he said

(In village)

While walking in the village Carlton started to notice something. Why are their no males in your village he asked cause nideshico is a all female village. Wow then you must be really strong female ninja. He complimented yes we are thank you for the compliment. She said

(At the castle)

Lady Shizuka we have brought Carlton Bailey said the female guard. Step forward Carlton. Said Shizuka she had a emerald green eyes and black flowing long hair with two side bangs and a French.

I was called here for a mission I would like to know what it is. Said Carlton yes your mission was to fight me and if you win you get to marry me. She said shocking him

What marry you why. He asked it is the law of my village. She Said

But why me? He asked cause your predecessor came to me in a dream. Predecessor? He asked

He said his name is Son Goku.

Sensei Goku he asked so he is your Sensei. She said if Goku Sensei wants me to I will do it. He said

Good now the dual will be tomorrow so you can get some rest. Tokiwa get him a room. Yes my lady. She obeyed.

(Next day)

Carlton woke up to the sun shining on his face. Looks like it's time to get up. He said he took a shower.

He got out of the shower with towel around his waist. "Knock knock" coming he said he walked to the door opened and saw it was tokiwa.

She saw he was only in towel and started blushing. Lady Shizuka will see you in 15 minutes. Thank you Tokiwa I'll be there soon. Ok she said while he closed the door. He got dressed in his full black gi with a kanji on the back for dragon with his Sword on his back.

Time to go. He said closing the door.

(Throne room)

Good morning Shizuka. He greeted

Good morning Carlton. She greeted

Are you ready for our duel. She asked yes I'm ready he said our duel will be in the village forest. Let head their now.

(Forest)

This will be good enough said towika Earth style: iron prison.

A huge creator was made with walls of rock. Let the match begin

Shizuka threw off her coat showing her ninja outfit. She ran at Carlton

nideshico style: nighter gale chop she strike but he side stepped it but the grounds under gave way and Carlton jumped out of the way. nideshico style: air dance. She jumped and threw thousands of Kunai at him. Carlton did a few hand signs Wind style: Great breakthrough. He blew a huge vacuum of air at the Kunai sending them back. Spinning waltz . She spanning around send Kunai in every direction. Let's try this out. He vibrated his arm with Speed force lightning until. Speed charge. He sent the lightning at her. It was too late do dodge and she was struck but the lightning sending her crashing down before he caught her before she reached the ground unconscious. I guess I win this duel. He said correct you do now you are to marry lady Shizuka. But first let's get her to her room to rest.

(Castle)

Shizuka woke up and stood up where am I she asked your in your room you feel unconscious after I struck you with my lightning. Said Carlton. I guess I'm your fiancée said Shizuka ya it does but don't worry Shizuka I'll treat you and our village with respect and love. He said to her looking into her eyes. Unexpectedly she kissed him but what surprised her was he kissed back. They broke the kiss and look at each other. I got something to tell you Shizuka. Yes love she asked there is a war coming and I want you to stay out of it ok but I'm going to be in it. What I don't want you to die. She said I'm not going to die the power I used against you wasn't even 1 percent of my full power. He said shocking her ok you can take part in the war but come back to to me ok. She said scared don't worry I will he said kissing her

(2 days later)

Carlton was at his village gate. I'll see you after this war is over my love. Said Carlton holding Shizuka

Close to him. I know your strong my love but be careful for me please. She asked I will Shizuka he said giving her kiss. One thing before you you go. Said Shizuka

Yes my love. Asked Carlton. Me and the Women of our village want you to have a harem cause you have too much love for just one person

And all the women in this village want you. She said shocking him

I will do my best to show all of you love. He said I have to go my love.

Go and come back to us we have a surprise for you when you come back she said putting his hands on her breasts. I can't wait for my surprise he said with a smirk Now this is good bye. He said bye my love. She said watching him run off.

(In the forest)

He was running for a few minutes until he came to a cliff. Looks like I have to fly the rest of the way he said. He jumped off the cliff and a clear aura appeared around him and he jetted off to turtle island

(Turtle Island)

Seeing the island Carlton landed

Now where is Naruto he asked he closed his eyes and looked for Naruto's chakra. Found him he said he channeled the speed force and ran to Naruto's direction.

(Waterfall of truth)

Carlton was running until he came to a waterfall he could sense multiple chakras in there he was about to go in until. A few ninjas were launched out of the waterfall.

He saw Naruto standing I front of Iruka talking until he golden chakra bursted from him and covered him

Carlton was shocked at what he was seeing till he saw Naruto and killer bee jump. He ran after them

(Forest)

Carlton caught up with them. Hey he said Carlton? Said Naruto what are you doing here. I'm here to lead you guys a hand. He said

Yo Naruto who's the fool ya fool. Rapped killer bee. This Is Carlton my friend his here to help. Ok I'm the mighty killer bee wieeee. He rapped. Ok let's go.said Carlton as they ran off

(In forest)

Almost there said Naruto I see someone coming said Carlton

It's mardra we are ending this here! Said Naruto as he and madara bumped heads. Damn what's that mask made of! He said holding his head. Ok Naruto I'll give you chance to surrender. Said Madara

Never! Said Naruto

Ok then a fight it is he said as all 6 jinchurikis jumped out.

We can each take two of them. Said Carlton I'll take 6 and 7. Carlton jumped off and the ran as the two jinchurikis followed him

(With Carlton)

Ok this should be far enough. He said let's get started with a bang.

KIO-KEN X3 he yelled as a red aura bursted around him. Let's go

He flew at the two and they ran at him. He kicked Han in the chest sending him flying and roundhouse kicked fuu in the face doing the same to her. Getting up Han used his steam release to get behind Carlton he went strike but Carlton disappeared and he appeared above him. MASENKO! Yelled Carlton unleashing a blast ki at Han

Leaving him a crater. That should to take them let's get back to the Naruto and Bee. He said running into the forest leaving a streak of silver lightning.

(With Naruto and Bee)

Carlton landed next to be and Naruto. What I miss he asked we beat our guys how it go on your side. Asked Naruto. There is no need to worry about those too any more.

We have to get more room we don't want them sneaking behind us. Said Naruto. Leave that to me. Bee said transforming in the eight tails.

EIGHT TAILED VORTEX TWIST

The whole forest was destroyed leaving a plain of rock. Carlton and Naruto landed on the ground. Looks like I shouldn't underestimate you three. He made a hand sign and all the jinchuriki transformed in there tailed beast state. Now let's see what you can do said Madara

Carlton walked towards the tails beasts. Carlton what are you doing! Asked Naruto

I'm not holding back anymore! Said Carlton

Haaa he started the wind started to pick up and the ground under him gave in. His hair started to flash from black to golden until

HAAAA! He screamed the battle field was covered in a blinding light.

Naruto and bee covered their eyes from the light. When the light faded

Carlton was floating in the air his hair was golden and eyes were emerald green with a golden aura around him. Let's have some fun. He said with a smirk.

He shot forward and punched the four-tails in the face sending him flying back. Carlton looked at Naruto. Are you just going to stand their or are we going to kick some ass. He asked with a smirk.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto said the nine tails. What you want I'm busy. Said Naruto I want to lend you some chakra. Said the beast. Thank you said Naruto

But I can only give you a little unless you want to blend our chakra together said the nine tails showing his fist to Naruto. Another chakra tug-o-war I don't think so. He said we don't have to do that dummy. Said the beast. Naruto look the beast in his eyes and lifted his fist against his and smiled. Took you long enough said a voice. Naruto turned around and saw Carlton. What are you doing here asked Naruto. I was going to get him to help us but by the looks of it you already got that covered. Said Carlton. So what do you say we show this asshole our power. Said Carlton with a smirk. Hell ya. He said opening the cage behind him. Let's go Kuruma! He said with a smirk of this own.

(Outside)

HAAAA! Yelled Naruto and Carlton.

Their power caused a explosion of light. When the light faded. Naruto was in chakra mode but he had a long coat made of golden chakra with tomoes on the neck of the coat. Carlton's hair was still curly but a darker shade of gold and the same golden aura but with blue lightning cracking around him. But the shocking part was they were in the mouth of Kuruma but he was made of pure golden chakra with black marks on his body. Ready asked Naruto. Hell Ya said Carlton

The other tailed beast out there heads up opening Their mouths while focusing their chakra in one point. A massive tailed Beast bomb appeared. Kuruma said Naruto putting his hand in front of him. He and Kuruma made a equal size tailed beast bomb. They shot the attacks straight at each other they collided and went straight into the air and exploded. Guess they shouldn't underestimate us

Said Kuruma.

Thanks guys for reading the first chapter and if you think I should continue

I guess you know what to do. REVIEW!

NO 's


End file.
